You Are Mine
by Keikokin
Summary: Draco marks Harry as his. How does Harry handle it? Dedicated to Cofaym. COMPLETE SLASH malemale relationship


_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

My beta Cofaym wanted me to write a fic based on some Maroon 5 Lyrics this was the result – a ficlet

You are Mine by Keikokin

Rating: R

Pairing: HP/DM

My temper was rising like lava in the cone of a volcano. How dare Potter say my behavior is unacceptable. Then to say it in so condescending, unnecessarily critical manner but the look in his face was priceless when I gave my one warning.

"I have the tendency of getting very physical…so watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle."

These constant battles with Potter were draining me dry and making me wonder why I was even born, much less attending Hogwarts. For years I've had double vision where Boy Wonder was concerned. I could see the person underneath the hero worship but could see the hero worship as well.

Now I had you where I wanted you. I had warned him.

My temper was out of control while making my rounds as Head Boy. Then I saw him, he only glanced up at the last minute - his imminent danger suddenly apparent.

With my left hand I grabbed the front of his robes pulling him to me as my second hand grabbed the back of his neck while my lips crashed down upon his. I could have been tender or gentle or any of that - but I was not.

All of my temper and fury found its way into that kiss making it powerful, bruising and all encompassing. As he melted into it I found my double vision was gone. Who I was seeing was finally clear; this was not Harry Potter, or even Potter it was simply 'Harry'.

He wanted me to stay; I could feel his submission. I shoved him away in disdain. I suddenly wanted him gone like a used toy. He no longer seemed fit to tread the ground I walked upon.

Days later I saw that submissive Harry yet again. He was standing out in the snow watching his boyfriend turn and go. There was no one for Harry Potter to love, or Potter but with bruising clarity I once again made it clear that it was Harry beneath it all.

Only I could see with the clarity my crystalline gray eyes gave that he was mine. I spun him around and crushing his lips again to mine felt the power in the submission as he willed his body closer to mine. My eyes flashed as I pushed him away again, making my intention perfectly clear. There was no way we were going to give up this game, this chase.

I feel his eyes upon me like a little girl crying in the face of a monster. I was his monster living in his dreams and fantasies. It was becoming difficult to even breathe around him without taking what I felt was mine. My claim was laid upon his lips. He could see it in my eyes then I could see in his; that he knew he had power too - which was making it harder and harder to breathe.

In the darkness of the library shelves I found him again. This time you wanted to fight back; knowing once I felt submission my lips and arms would leave you cold and wanting again.

"You are mine." I said before I tossed him aside again.

I spotted you again watching the stars in the tower. Clutching you against me forcing you to feel the power I had upon you until once again you submit. Pushing you away I hear the whisper of your lust- laden voice.

"I love you."

Everything was how I wanted it to be. I had the power. But what you said was screwing things up inside my head making me wonder who had control now. I never should have listened to the words you said.

I've heard what the others say; the men who've come to your bed since graduation only to leave straight away. They say you clutch at your pillow, writhing in a naked sweat. You keep inviting them in hoping somebody someday will do you - like I did to you.

I've trapped you in my smoldering, lava hot passion. With your submission you try to hold that face inside not sure whether you are sinking or swimming. But I see the face you hide beneath your skin.

I made you mine. It's killing you, burning you inside your skin to know I have all the control. I come and go as I please, when it suits me to do so. You live with the thrill of being owned, the sting of desperate desire for what you feel - that only I can bring you, wishing you had me to hold. So you wait as always with your love for me to keep you warm.

You are mine.


End file.
